Spartan Assault Tank
Legion during the Istvaan III Atrocity]] The Spartan Assault Tank, sometimes referred to as the Land Raider Spartan, is a heavy-assault transport that was originally used by the Space Marine Legions during the Great Crusade and Horus Heresy, and later by Astartes Chapters that have them in their armoury. The Spartan is a massive vehicle, it is the fourth largest, non-aircraft vehicle ever used by the Space Marines, after the Mastodon , Fellblade, and Falchion super-heavy vehicles. The Spartan is also has the second largest carrying capacity, with the ability to carry 25 Power Armoured Space Marines or 12 Astartes in Terminator Armour, the only land-based vehicle with a higher carrying capacity used by the Astartes is the Mastodon. The Spartan was apparently designed by the Mechanicum of Mars for the Legions as a way to carry their Terminators into combat, as the Land Raider Proteus, the only Land Raider the Legions had access to during the earlier half of the Great Crusade, was unable to carry Terminators. The end result of the Mechanicum's labors would be legendary, as the Spartan was an extremely durable and completely sealed transport armed with heavy weapons and a high transport capacity, but the true genius of the Spartan is that the greater proportion of its interior space is given over to carrying capacity, and yet the vehicle's engine and drive system still allows it to travel at speeds much higher than that of other super-heavy transports, such as the Gorgon used by the Imperial Army and the Astartes' own Mastodon. The Spartan Assault Tank was used by most, if not all Legions during the Great Crusade and later Horus Heresy, and after the Legions were broken down into Chapters during the Second Founding many of the newly-formed Chapters retained some in their armouries. It is unknown if the Adeptus Mechanicus is able to build new Spartans in the present or if the technology was lost. Armament Legion during the Great Crusade]] The Spartan Assault Tank is heavily-armed with powerful weaponry, and is more than capable of defending itself from an attack, in fact the Spartan is a powerful warmachine in its own right, as it is fully capable of destroying entire squads of infantry or tanks with its heavy weapons. The Spartan is armed with two sponson-mounted Quad-Lascannons, one on each side of the tank, and a single hull-mounted, forward-firing twin-linked Heavy Bolter. The tank's Quad Lascannons are able to make quick work of most armoured vehicles, and its twin-linked Heavy Bolters are used to provide covering fire for the disembarking troops. The Spartan can replace its Quad Lascannons for Laser Destroyer Arrays, which is useful against both heavy armour and infantry. The Spartan is also always equipped with both a searchlight and smoke launchers, but can also be equipped with a Hunter-Killer Missile Launcher, an auxiliary drive system that can be used if the vehicle's main drive system is damaged or destroyed, a Flare Shield, an extra layer of armoured ceramite for added protection, and a dozer blade for clearing debris and mines. The tank can also be outfitted with a Pintle-mounted weapon, such as a Storm Bolter, a Heavy Flamer, or a Multi-Melta. During the Great Crusade and Horus Heresy the Spartan could have been armed with other weapons such as a Combi-Bolter, Combi-Weapon, or a Havoc Missile Launcher. The Spartan can also have Frag Assault Launchers attached to the front, on either side of the front ramp, to blast the area with shrapnel before its cargo of troops disembark. Like all Land Raiders and their variants the Spartan Assault Tank is equipped with a powerful Machine Spirit, which is capable of taking control of the vehicle and its weapons if the crew is killed or otherwise unable to operate the vehicle. Variants The Spartan Assault Tank has several different variants, the known variants are as follows: *'Typhon Heavy Siege Tank' - The Typhon Heavy Siege Tank is a variant of the Spartan Assault Tank that was designed to be used during sieges and is equipped with a powerful siege weapon known as the Dreadhammer Siege Cannon. The Typhon was developed by the Mechanicum during the Great Crusade in response to a request by the Primarch of the Iron Warriors Legion, Perturabo, for an Astartes vehicle that could quickly deploy heavy, fortress-breaking firepower to the front lines, so that no time would be lost waiting for the Imperial Army's slow artillery batteries. *'Cerberus Heavy Tank Destroyer' - The Cerberus Heavy Tank Destroyer was a rare experimental variant of the Spartan Assault Tank . The Cerberus was designed by the Mechanicum to use the massive internal space of the Spartan's chassis to mount a Neutron Laser Battery, a more powerful, and unstable variant of the Neutron Laser Cannon that would later be used by the Astartes' Sabre Tank Hunters and Valdor Tank Hunters used by the Imperial Army. It is believed that the Neutron Laser Battery was scaled down to create the smaller, and more stable, Neutron Laser Cannon. As the Cerberus was used to field test the first Neutron weaponry, they were not as widely mass-produced as other Spartan variants. *'Land Raider Phobos' - Although the Land Raider Phobos does not use the Spartan's chassis, many of the design features of the Spartan, and the older Land Raider Proteus, would be incorporated into the the first Land Raider that could transport Terminators. Sometime during later half of the Great Crusade the Mechanicum developed the Land Raider Phobos as the replacement for the Land Raider Proteus. The Land Raider Phobos takes the best of both the Land Raider Proteus and the Spartan Assault Tank, as a testament to the new vehicle's design the Land Raider Phobos is still used by every single Space Marine Chapter after nearly 10,000 years, and has even spawned many variants of its own. *'Chaos Spartan Assault Tank' - The Spartan Assault Tank was used on both sides of the Horus Heresy, and after the death of Horus at the hands of the Emperor the surviving traitor Primarchs and their Legions fled Imperial Space, most to the Eye of Terror. These Legions took their Spartan Assault Tanks with them, where they would be corrupted and twisted by the malign powers of the Warp. Spartan Assault Tanks used by the Chaos Legions are armed with weaponry no longer used by the Imperium, such as Reaper Autocannons, Havoc Missile Launchers, and Pintle-mounted Combi-Weapons. The vehicle's crew may even be permanently fused to the vehicle itself, or the tank may be controlled by Warp Daemons. Known Users of the Spartan Assault Tank The following are the known users of the Spartan Assault Tank: *'Space Marine Legions' - The Spartan Assault Tank was used by most, if not all, of the original Space Marines Legions during the Great Crusade and later Horus Heresy. Some Legions, such as the Death Guard and the Sons of Horus, made extensive use of the Spartan. *'Second Founding Chapters' - When the Space Marine Legion were broken up into 1,000 man Chapters during the Second Founding any Spartan Assault Tanks that survived the Horus Heresy and the Great Scouring were divided up and given to these newly formed Chapters. It is unknown if the present day Adeptus Mechanicus is able to build new Spartans or if the technology has been lost. *'Chaos Space Marine Legions' - After the death of Horus Lupercal at the end of the Horus Heresy the nine Traitor Legions either fled to the Eye of Terror or into uncharted space, taking any surviving Spartans with them. Chaos Spartan Assault Tanks are corrupted and twisted by their exposure to the Warp, yet this has not negatively affected the vehicle's performance or capacity for destruction in any way. Adeptus Mechanicus Technical Specifications Also See *Imperial Vehicles Sources *''Imperial Armour - The Horus Heresy - Book One: Betrayal'', pp. 24-25, 32-33, 54, 57, 125, 135, 222 *''White Dwarf'' 119 (UK), "Spartan: Land Raider Variant for Terminator Transport", pp. 60-64 (Outdated) Gallery SoH Spartan.jpg|A Spartan Assault Tank of the Sons of Horus DG Land Raider Spartan 2.jpg|A Spartan Assault Tank of the Death Guard SpartanAssaultTank00.png|An ancient pict-capture of a Death Guard Spartan Assault Tank during the Istvaan III Atrocity Spartan 1.jpg|A Spartan Assault Tank of the Red Scorpions Space Marine Chapter SpartanSize.jpg|A Spartan Assault Tank near a Land Raider Proteus, the Spartan is much larger Astartes Tank Battle.jpg|A Spartan taking a blow from an enemy Land Raider Proteus during the Istvaan III Atrocity, the Spartan more than likely survived the blast Category:S Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Vehicles Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Vehicles Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Imperial Tanks Category:Imperial Heavy Tanks